


Sharing Dreams

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro has decided to fight the demon in his dream to gain control of the power. He thought he would face the demon alone but Mahiru has entered his dream as well. (KuroMahi, Chapter 100 spoilers)
Relationships: Gear/Tsumugi Youtarou, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sharing Dreams

Mahiru stood in the open doorway and peered into the room where Kuro and Gear were speaking. They were preparing for the first night he would fight the demon in his dream. From a short distance, Mahiru watched Kuro’s expression and how his brows furrowed together. Kuro likely felt nervous to face Sloth again and he could easily imagine what he was feeling. He understood how frightening an unknown future could be and he didn’t want to let Kuro face it alone.

Mahiru knocked on the wooden door frame to catch their attention. “Can I talk to you, Gear?”

“Me?” Gear assumed that Mahiru came to the room to speak with Kuro. They only met a few days ago so he didn’t know what he wanted to speak to him for. During that short amount of time, he saw how important Mahiru was to Kuro. He remembered the expression Kuro made after he suggested they sacrificed him to stop Tsubaki. Kuro was his oldest friend so he decided to help them.

“Is it about the demon?” Kuro asked even though he could already hear his concern. Mahiru would often take on other people’s problems. He admired how brave and compassionate he was but Kuro didn’t want him to endanger himself to help him. When he killed Sensei, he thought he was a monster and he couldn’t face people. He believed he would be alone for an eternity but Mahiru gave him hope. Kuro walked away from Gear and stopped in front of Mahiru. “Are you worried?”

“No.” Mahiru shook his head. “Do you remember the dream that we shared during Summer break where we went to the beach? I was thinking we should try to do something similar. That way, I can help you fight the demon in your dream and you won’t have to worry about my safety. Gear knows a lot of spells and there might be one that can help us.”

“Mahiru, I want to accept your help but I can’t. The moment I lose and he takes control of my body, he’ll attack you. A Servamp can only drink blood from their Eve.” Kuro still held the guilt of the deaths he unintentionally caused whenever he transformed. He was certain that he would never forgive himself if something happened to Mahiru. The day he held out his hand to him, he broke his cycle of guilt and remorse. “Gear said he’ll help protect you but we don’t know what can happen after I transform.”

“But we do know what will happen if we don’t stop Tsubaki!” Mahiru gripped Kuro’s sleeve when he would’ve walked away from him. “Tsubaki is holding Tokyo hostage and we only have five days before the full moon comes. Thinking simply, the best chance we have to defeat Sloth is to work together in your dream. I have a plan as well. Listen to it before you say no.”

“The first time I pulled you into my dream was an accident so I don’t know if I can do it again. Even if Gear knows a spell that can help us, it could be dangerous. His spells are made for werewolves and you’re a human.” Kuro told him. He knew Mahiru was too stubborn to change his mind once he decided on something but he searched for another reason to give him.

“Honestly, my reason is selfish. My uncle is in critical condition but there’s a chance he’ll wake up and I can see him again. That chance is gone if we don’t stop Tsubaki. Sloth’s power is the best chance we have to defeat Tsubaki before he can revive the Count.” Mahiru let go of his sleeve and then he placed his hands on his shoulders. Gently, he pulled him down slightly so their eyes would meet. “You promised that we would face the future as a team. Please, Kuro, share your dream with me tonight.”

He didn’t know how he should respond to him. His uncle was important to him because Toru had raised him after his mother died and he saw him as his father. Kuro understood his feelings but he didn’t want Mahiru to rush into a fight that could kill him. “I should fight the demon alone first. There’s no reason for you to risk your life if I can do this on my own.”

Gear interrupted them. “I know a spell that can connect your dreams. I’ll need a few things but I should be able to perform the ritual in an hour or so. Can you tell Youtarou to get my bag from the car?”

“I’ll go!” Mahiru offered. He was surprised that Gear had sided with him over his friend but he was grateful for his help. He hoped that it meant he agreed with him and his plan could work. Despite how blunt and curt he was with his words, Mahiru could see that Gear was a good person.

Kuro watched Mahiru leave and he debated whether he should stop him. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with him when he already had a lot on his mind. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to Gear. “The last time you tried to fight a monster on your own, you pushed away a friend. This time, you might lose something more. I’ve seen the way you look at him. Let him help you.”

* * *

“You two need to hold hands to create a link.” Gear said as he drew a complex pattern on the wall above the bed. He held a book in his other hand and read the words in the corner of his eyes. “You’ll be connected to Ash’s dream but your body won’t be affected physically if you’re hurt in the dream. You can wake yourself by ripping this paper rose and breaking the link.”

“I haven’t folded origami in a long time but I hope this is enough.” Youtarou said and handed the paper rose to Mahiru. He noticed how Kuro watched the rose warily and he reassured him. “After you both fall asleep, I’ll carry Mahiru to another room. He should be safe there. Gear is strong and he said he fought Sloth before. He will stop you if something goes wrong and you lose control.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Kuro. We only need to focus on defeating the demon together.” Mahiru was happy that Kuro cared so much about him but he didn’t want to simply be protected while others fought. He made a contract with Kuro to help the people important to him. Their bond started as a contract but it had grown beyond that. Mahiru sat on the bed and patted his lap. “Lay down, Kuro. I haven’t told you about my plan to defeat Sloth once we’re in your dream.”

“This thing is so troublesome I don’t know if I can fall asleep.” Kuro groaned but he sat next to him. Slowly, he laid his head on Mahiru’s lap and he looked up at him. He thought he would be more nervous but his presence calmed him. Before he sealed the demon in the rose, he tried to fight it but it would overcome him each night. Kuro prayed that he had become strong enough to defeat the demon— for Mahiru’s sake.

“You look like Sleeping Beauty when you hold the rose like that.” Mahiru joked to lighten the mood. He ran his fingers through his hair and then his touch followed the curve of his cheek. Their eyes met and he unconsciously touched his lips before he placed his wrist over his mouth. He could feel his warm breath against his skin. “Our contract strengthens you when you drink my blood.”

“That’s a simple plan but it’s something you would come up with.” Kuro placed his hand around Mahiru’s and turned it slightly so he could bite him. He was careful to not hurt him whenever he drank his blood. A chain appeared between them and the metal was surprisingly warm. “If this was your plan, you could’ve given me your blood before I went to sleep instead of saying you want to enter my dream.”

“No, my plan is to use our contract link to restrain Sloth.” Mahiru corrected him and pointed to the chain circling his wrist. “This chain connects us and it should be attached to Sloth as well. He’s a part of you. As soon as we enter your dream, bite me so we will know if I’m right. Then I will tie the chain to something and restrain him while you fight him.”

“I’ll keep him busy.” He said and Mahiru was relieved that he agreed with his plan. He held the paper rose in his hand and then laced his fingers with Kuro’s. Mahiru stared at the two roses laid next to each other and he felt surprisingly calm. He leaned back against the wall and nodded to Gear to start the spell.

“This is a night gladiolus and its powder will put you both under a deep sleep.” Gear explained and held up the flower. He lightly blew on the petals and a mist fell over the two. Mahiru closed his eyes and slumped back against the wall. The rune circle glowed above them and connected their dreams.

Gear waited until the light faded and the spell was complete before he stepped forward. “Can you carry Mahiru to his room on your own, Youtarou? I have to monitor this troublesome cat in case the demon wakes up. I don’t think he’ll lose so quickly but I don’t want to risk him escaping.”

“How many times have you fallen asleep while researching but woken up in our bed, Gear? You didn’t sleepwalk there.” Youtarou chuckled. He carefully moved Kuro’s head off Mahiru’s lap without waking either of them. “You use phrases like ‘troublesome’ the same way Kuro does. You two are similar, aren’t you? I’m glad that you’re friends again.”

“You can say we’re similar but Ash has changed since the last time we talked.” Gear glance moved between Kuro and Mahiru and he wondered if he was the reason for his change. They both found someone in Japan who changed their lives. He moved a chair next to the bed so he could read a book to pass the night. “Those two are going to return to Japan soon. Do you want to go with them? It’ll be a good chance to visit your grandmother’s grave.”

“That’s a great idea. We should— Mahiru won’t let go of Kuro’s hand.” Youtarou said after he tried to pull their hands apart. Even though Kuro and Mahiru were both asleep, they held onto each other tightly. “What are we going to do?”

“Cut off Ash’s hand?” Gear suggested.

* * *

_Mahiru laid on the sand and he looked up at a starry sky. While the sky appeared to be dusk, the world around him was bright. He sat up and he found himself in the same dessert from when he entered the black orb. Kuro wasn’t beside him and he thought of the path he took the last time. He moved his hand and the chain attached to his wrist clang together. The chains created a soft ring like a bell rather than hard metal. He jumped to his feet, confident that he would find Kuro at the end of the chain._

_There was also the possibility that the chain could lead to Sloth. He held out his hand before him and summoned his spear. Mahiru was glad that he could fight within the dream. He placed the paper rose into his pocket so it would be safe before he started to follow the chain. While he couldn’t hear fighting in the distance, the tightness in his stomach told him that Kuro was in danger. He could be fighting Sloth already. He whispered beneath his breath: “Please, stay safe until I can reach you, Kuro.”_

_Mahiru held the chain in his hand and gathered it into a circle as he walked. The ringing of a bell steadily became clearer and he quickened his steps with the hope that the bell meant Kuro was nearby. After walking a few more feet, the chain split into two directions and he wondered which path he should take. He closed his eyes and he tried to focus on the bell calling to him._

_Before he could decide where to go, the sand turned to water beneath his feet and he fell through. Mahiru couldn’t help but gasp in his shock. He expected to swallow water but he became breathless instead. The fall suddenly came to a stop and he was suspended in the air. He glanced up at the surface and he saw that someone was holding the chain to stop his fall._

_He winced at the slight pain in his shoulder. Mahiru was glad that his contract link wasn’t attached to his broken arm. His brows furrowed in frustration. It was impossible for him to climb back up to the surface and he searched for a way to save himself. He kicked his leg in the air to swing himself to the surface. Mahiru moved forward a few feet and then he swung back down._

_When he swung back, an arm caught him and held him still in the water. He started to call for Kuro but his voice was trapped in his throat. Sloth grinned down at him. “Why do you call for him when you should prefer me? I’m stronger. Kuro couldn’t defeat Tsubaki but I will punish him for hurting your precious family. The only thing I want in exchange is your blood. I’m hungry.”_

_The demon stood behind him so Mahiru couldn’t see him but he felt his breath against his neck. He could sense Sloth leaning closer to him to bite his neck. Mahiru instinctively summoned his spear over their heads and dropped it between them to force Sloth away from him. Sloth easily dodged his attack and simply flew around him until they were facing. He wanted to ask him where Kuro was. While he couldn’t speak underwater, his glare spoke for him._

_His red eyes were so similar to Kuro’s that he couldn’t maintain his glare for long. He thought he could see a hint of loneliness in his eyes and he questioned if Sloth was simply hungry like he claimed. Mahiru knew that it wasn’t the right moment to talk when Kuro could be in danger and he gripped his spear tightly. He pointed the weapon at Sloth even though he couldn’t fight well while hanging on the chain._

_“You’re always smiling and laughing with Kuro. Why not me? Kuro and I have been together for centuries so we’re like one. That connection was weakened when he sealed me away but we’re still the same people. He never shares with me and then he just threw me away.” He spoke in a low whisper. “Tell me something, Mahiru. Will you stay with me forever? Will you fall asleep and never wake up for me?”_

_“Don’t hurt him!” The chain loosened and Mahiru began to fall again. He was only scared for a moment until familiar arms caught him. Kuro pressed him against his chest where he would be safe from the fall. The world spun around them and he became disorientated. Mahiru couldn’t be injured in his dream but he placed his hand over his head so he wouldn’t be hurt._

_They crashed into the ground and he held him even as they rolled to a stop. He groaned slightly and his body ached from more than the fall. Kuro ignored the pain and sat up to see if Mahiru was safe. The water had drained away and they were now in a grand hallway. “Are you okay, Mahiru?”_

_“I’m a little dizzy but I’m fine.” Mahiru pushed himself into a sitting position and he gasped softly when he saw Kuro. He was covered in injuries and he must’ve been fighting Sloth while he was searching the desert for him. The wounds likely made it painful for him to move yet he ran to save him. He took out his napkin from his pocket and wiped it against his cheek. “I hope these injuries won’t carry over when you wake up.”_

_“I don’t know. It has been a long time since I fought him in my dreams.” Kuro had pushed the memories from his mind a long time ago. His eyes dropped to the ground because he didn’t want Mahiru to see how scared he was to face Sloth again. He stared at his hand and saw Mahiru weave their fingers together like he did before they fell asleep._

_“We’ll beat him together.”_

* * *

_“We stopped him.” Kuro whispered in disbelief. They had managed to restrain Sloth with their contract link and the demon was sitting in front of them. He hoped that he would relinquish the power to him without any further fighting. “Mahiru, you should use the rose to go back to your body. I don’t want you to see me take the power and I… You’ll see me afterwards though.”_

_“No matter what form you have after you take his power, I’ll accept you.” He smiled up at him and the warmth in his brown eyes drew Kuro to him. Before he could think better of it, he wrapped his arms around Mahiru._

_“I’ll see you in the morning.” He whispered into his soft hair._

_“I’ll have breakfast prepared for you.” Mahiru took out the paper rose from his pocket but he didn’t tear it. He knelt in front of Sloth and hovered his hand over the hole in his chest. He couldn’t feel a heartbeat but he heard it call out to him. “That bell I heard earlier was you. You’ve been calling out to me and Kuro. You must’ve been lonely and desperate for someone while you were in the rose. I’m sorry that neither of us answered you.”_

_He tucked the paper rose into Sloth’s shirt pocket. “You said that Kuro was selfish to push you away but you were inconsiderate of him as well. You took Kuro’s body and forced him to hurt the people around him.”_

_“It’s what I was created to do.” His smile was filled with pain and guilt._

_“The man who created you lied about your purpose. You can choose what you want to do.” Mahiru stared at him for a moment. Then, he said: “We couldn’t answer you properly because we didn’t know your name. At C3, they called you ‘Sloth’ or ‘Sleepy Ash’ but you should have your own name. So, will you share your power with Kuro and fight with us, Rouzu?”_

* * *

Kuro sat up sharply and the rose fell from his chest to the bed. He ignored the rose and turned to see if Mahiru was safe. They had defeated the demon but he had been hurt in the fight. He didn’t appear to be injured yet he held his breath as he waited for him to wake up as well. His lashes fluttered a few times before he opened his eyes and their gaze met.

“Kuro?” Mahiru whispered his name and reached out to him. He placed his hand on his cheek and recognized his red eyes. His features were the same except for the horns and his long hair. Relief overwhelmed him and he threw himself into Kuro’s embrace. With Kuro’s black wings, it was difficult to hug him so he buried his face into his chest. “We did it.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to fight him without you.” Kuro wrapped him in his arms and laid his cheek on his brown hair. “Thank you, Mahiru.”


End file.
